Jack Meets a Girl
by yoSHRIMP
Summary: Three girls lost on the island. One problem: Jack and one of the girls can't stop getting into arguments. Their problems escalate, especially since they fall in love. JackxOCxRalph and RogerxOC
1. The Fall

This fan fiction is mostly based on William Golding's Lord of the Flies and not so much of the movies but it has a few alterations with style and characters. So you could say it has a bit of both movies (1990 and 1963) in it too. I made them swear a few times to make it seem more realistic, sticking with the word 'bloody' may be annoying. Haha. So, enjoy!

* * *

The sky lifted his heavy arms and released with an overwhelming power, silver bullets of rain and heavy, violent hail. The darts of ice flew down to a white plane dragging itself against the winds of the unfamiliar sky.

The plane, it roared as it fought passed the clouds and fog. Inside it, three young sisters sat.

One of the three sat silently but uneasily in her seat, staring at the glass which would even allow her the luxury of seeing a cloud, just night. She turned around and took a good look at her sisters.

They were sitting as she was, the youngest, Lilly, reading a book patiently while the eldest, Emily, stared at the seat before her.

Everything surrounding the girl seemed blurry and misty; she looked again at her sisters, why didn't they notice? Couldn't they see that everything around them was glowing with haunting lightening, how could they ignore the shakes and shudders of the metal plane? Beyond all this there was the undeniably eerie aura that scared this girl most- something Godly in the air. Something was wrong. The storm was devouring the plane.

* * *

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Spill her blood!" The team hollered, running through the forest wildly, Maurice and Wilfred carrying a spear on their shoulders with a pig pierced through. They hollered as the others did, walking behind them all as the heavy meat dragged them down.

"They're off at it again." Piggy pushed up his half broken glasses.

"We still have to repair the littluns' shelter." Ralph stood up from the ground. There was a storm a day before that tore apart almost every shelter, they had to repair each one from scratch.

"Here they come." Simon warned.

The chants halted and from the trees, leaped out Jack Merridew who escaped the hunt with a jump and landed with a hunter like stance. He stood up and stuck his spear into the ground, calling out with hands cupped around this mouth: "Kill the pig!" His face was smothered with white and red paint, dragged downwards from the top side of the face, making long lines of blood red rainbows and dirty white finger prints.

"Forget about the meat for now, Jack." said Ralph.

"We've got a shelter than needs fixing. Until then the littluns will have to sleep in our shelters!" Piggy charged. "Them cries in their sleep, none of us want that."

"Then they'll sleep out tonight, big deal." Jack took his spear out of the ground and inspected the tip carelessly.

"Jack!" Ralph gasped at his callous words.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." mimicked Merridew.

Suddenly, the rest of the hunters arrived. "A fiest, a fiest!" Stanley raised his hands.

"This one's enormous." Bill commented.

Maurice and Wilfred put the spear down and let the pig hit the ground.

"We'll eat, after we finish the shelter." Ralph ordered.

"We'll finish the shelter…" Jack began. "After we eat."

Piggy stepped aside and took the conch in his hand, walking back towards Ralph and Jack; he chose to hand Ralph the conch.

Ralph took it proudly and the others paused in silence and their lips were frozen. Even Jack's.

"I've got the conch now. Listen to me." Ralph lifted it up.

Jack, in his frustration, kicked his spear to the ground and painfully ordered his hands on his hips, forcing his anger down. "As you say." Jack muttered beneath his breath. "Chief."

"Are you guys buddies or not?" Roger peeked in from under the bushes, speaking in a monotone voice as always.

Jack said nothing.

Roger shook his head. "Someday, Jack, someone's gonna end up putting you in your place. You better be careful with how arrogant you can get."

Roger was the only person who was aloud to talk to Jack with such honesty. And as far as Jack knew, he didn't know anything about honesty. He stood for everything evil and he himself did not even know how arrogant he was. But what Roger was saying now was utterly ridiculous. Someone? Put him in his place?

"That'll be the day."

Yes, that would be the day.

Because Jack had no place to be put.

And if he were to be put in his place, it would have to be done by an extraordinary person.

* * *

The girl shook the dizziness out of her ears and decided that the moment called for a bathroom break. She stood up from her seat.

"Hey, Remi." Emily, the eldest by about a year and a half, looked up at her, puzzled. "Don't wander off."

The girl's name was Remi.

She graced her with a glance, the tiniest form of recognition and passed the rows and rows of empty seats.

Lilly, an 11 year old that sat cross legged and sophisticated with a book in both hands. "I wouldn't go far without a seat belt if I were you."

As the youngest spoke, Remi passed the head of the plane and watched the pilots, mystified and afraid of her taboo thoughts of unlikely accidents.

"Flight 62, do you read?" Silence and a groan of frustration. "Position 15 26." Another silence. "Flight level 2 5 0." [A/N: lol, BS pilot talk.]

She shut the door behind her and twisted the lever, transforming the color red in view, occupied.

Before examining the mirror, twisting the faucet, pulling the door back open, she lifted her wrist before her eyes and safely undid the end of her watch out of the pin and removed the thing from her arm, placing it beside the sink. The watch was brown and almost ancient; it had stopped ticking years ago.

Suddenly, in the midst of her safe placing of the ornament, nothing became as safe. She saw the objects in the bathroom quake. Remi looked up.

The doors exploded open.

The misty fog had grown clearer and heavier, the clouds had entered the plane.

Remi, grasping onto the doors, feeling the air suck her into somewhere around the Indian Ocean, she could make out that everybody was occupied.

"Everybody stay in your seats!" One pilot stood up and cried out with enormous force and breath. "Get in your seats!" He repeated against the forces of the wind.

"Remi!" Lilly couldn't not be heard, only her moving mouth and her hands before her streaming eyes.

With Lilly's cry, Emily looked towards her sister and felt breathless.

Remi nodded, squinting her eyes from the great pain of air shooting against her face and against her body. She then took her first step, already feeling her shoes fall out from her feet, she grabbed on to the empty seats and creases between objects. The only thing she refrained from grasping onto was the cracks in the walls which were, ultimately, the welcome signs to death.

Emily cried out to her sister and let her hand out, reaching out for her sister while she barely was kept in her own seat.

With difficulty, Remi let one hand out. She felt as if the world had turned upside down and she was now hanging by her side. Gravity had moved and switched in all directions, she was being pulled by various invisible ropes that held on to her like harnesses.

However, as she released one hand from her grip, she noticed the bareness of her wrist.

Her wrist was white and naked from ornament. At this, she looked up at her sister and their eyes met in an instant.

"Shit." Emily spat with malice.

She knew what was coming next.

And as if on demand, Remi swerved back in the direction of the bathroom to retrieve the watch.

"Remi! Don't!" Her sister roared against the wind.

Step after step, difficulty after continuing difficulty.

There it was, the watch on the corner of the bathroom walls, slowly being inhaled by a dark breath. The evil howls of engines and thunder around them grew louder, not stopping for breath.

In her struggle, she groaned in difficulty, taking more tricky steps towards the watch. As the air got thicker and colder, she finally held the watch in her hand.

The pilot turned back and pointed in Remi's direction. "Get in your seat!"

Remi's eyes widened as she saw behind the pilot, the approaching waves. They were falling downwards and the waves were about to hit.

It did. The water crashed against the head of the plane and the glass broke, the water darted in dangerously and loudly.

The broken glass shattered and exploded before the pilots and attendants shot through their bodies, tainting the waters with crimson red liquor. For a split second, Remi lost her breath with a gasp as she eyed several lifeless bodies before her.

However, too soon after, the water hit her like a nuclear bomb, later exploding before her sisters, the water hit Remi against the wall and quickly filled up the entire plane. She floated up, looking up and inhaling as much air.

The water filled up all existing space of oxygen and the sounds dispersed into the liquids. For a moment, everything grew silent, all their cries, all their tears, all their groans were muffled by the water, leaving all noise that came from the core of the ocean float upwards as a bubble.

Below her, her sisters squirmed in their seats. The eldest looked up to see Remi's feet and undid her seat belt, swimming over to the youngest to do the same, they both floated up to the surface, hardly any more air inside their shriveled lungs. They had swallowed more water than they could handle, their eyes were burning and their bodies felt as if blown by a rocket.

The water had filled up to the top and suddenly the plane split in half, the heavy water making pushing the metal and breaking the metal downwards. As the hole grew larger, their bodies floated upwards.

When their bodies reached the smoky air, they each took a great inhale of breath that filled their tiny lungs. The sound of danger was back again and parts of the plane remained floating, the storm still wildly hollering.

Soon the hollers of the winds faded and became the hollers of the girls. Remi looked around her, trying not to swallow any more salty sea water and it was some point when the storm began hitting them farther a part from each other that she couldn't tell when her tears ended and the sea began.

* * *

This morning commenced with measures of time identical to the days that had passed by unnoticed by the boys or the in existing clock. Like always, cries of unknown birds, familiar enough to be mimicked, had woken the littluns.

And it was on this daylight hour; Jack stood by the glass-like sea, unknown to the idea that his presence on this particular measure of time in this particular part of grainy ocean border would unleash a new series of commencing days and events, stimulated by a secret presence.

It was now, however, in the present, that he stood knee high in the marine. A spear in his grip and his eyes searching for fish. He found none to cross his path but while beating against the shallow waters, he occasionally found some stillness in the water to glance at his reflection. He compared the reflection of now to the one four years ago.

When Jack had arrived at the island, his face was young and bright. Clean and glowing with the energy of a young boy determined and sure of a happy, bright future. All this was now changed.

His round face had lengthened; his smiling, singing mouth had transformed into a firm determined line indicative of decisions; his eyebrows had become dark and solid; his eyes had a look of deep sadness in them, and at times angry explosions of hatred would sizzle within them; his skin, soaked in the light of day and the rays of the sun for so long, was a strong tanned layer.

The deep learning of the hunt and danger he had acquired was reflected on his face in an expression of intelligent self confidence, in addition, though naturally tall, he had acquired the healthy vigor of a body continuously fighting all things around it.

The elegance of his lean, trim form had given way to the solidity of a round muscular figure.

His clothes had also changed. The long black cloak was now used as a blanket and left in the shelters, the cap not worn since years back, and his gray shorts tattered with tears at the lap. His upper body was covered with a messy white blouse with broken buttons; it was left open with his bear chest exposed.

In addition, the harsh sunlight had transformed his red hair into a sort of dirty blonde. Moreover, his eyes have been habituated to darkness, had obtained the strange talent of distinguishing objects in the dark, like those of a hyena or a snake.

However now, his fist was gripped loosely and lazily around the end of a sharpened spear. Usually, holding the stick would give that ape allowance to chatter in his ear, to let his hunter instincts take over and swing the spear like a pendulum.

However, now, the waters were empty of hunt.

Jack looked into the waters with a bitter frown. There were no fish to swim. There never are any fish to swim.

Spear fishing.

Ridiculous.

Somehow, throughout the months, the boys had grown excited by the idea of fish and crab, the attention was shifted to different parts of the island as they discovered more possibilities with the strength of the spear. And with Jack's ego and intelligence of the strength the spear possesses or ego of, he volunteered to spear fish as well as hunt for pigs. But he hardly caught any of those slimy scaly animals, especially so shallow into the water.

However, if he went out deeper into the ocean…

He looked up and took a glance at the horizon, lifting his forearm before his eyes, hitting it against the sun's intense beams.

And he walked deeper into the core of the sea, was now to his hips in the warm water, his eyes following his feet in search for any big fish. Suddenly, one appeared between his feet.

It quickly escaped, after feeling the approach of Jack's spear. It flew like a bird would, across the waters. Jack's eyes followed it and he even tried catching up with the quick creature but his eyes could only follow its glistening scales as it swam farther away.

But across the waters, across the glossy blue ribbons and sheets, he saw something float, a flat figure of pale pink and white. The figure was moving with the waves but was still of movement completely.

His body froze at the examination of the figure and it wasn't long after he found his uncontrollable body run across the waters as the fish had. He beat the waters and beat all the rocks with his feet and all the kelp with his spear. He ran faster with more trouble, drawing closer and closer to the girl in the water. As he finally approached her, he dropped his spear.

"Holy shit." He felt his hands hover above her, too afraid to see if her skin was cold or to see if her eyes were white. He took a noble breath and did so anyways, first holding her arm in his palm and then hearing her soft breaths accompanied by the movement of her chest. He swam his hands under her and lifted her up, her arms dangling with her fingers touching the waters. From the run, he was panting, spinning to see if a boat was near by. When he saw that the coast was clear of presence, he faced the island. "Ralph! Piggy! Simon, hey! Any of you!"


	2. Boys, Meet the Abbots

Nobody came and so, while muttering curses beneath his breath, Jack carried the mysterious girl on his back, beating the waters as he walked.

Jack may stand for all that is evil.

But when given the chance, he can be very gallant.

And so after Remi, the two sisters emerged from the waves. Lilly and Emily came together, conscious and floating on an orange life raft, battered by wind and sea water.

But it was until that afternoon that Remi felt her eyes open.

Still in sleep, she could sense the golden light above through her eyelids, the sweet fragrance of earth, the rough, coarse texture of the soil, and the faint sound of song.

_Kyrie, Kyrie_

_Kyrie Elyson_

_Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie, Kyrie_

_Kyrie Elyson_

Who was singing? She thought she was dreaming. A band of boys were singing a song. In the middle of the ocean. That smelled like earth?

She had to be dreaming.

"She's moving!" A boy said.

"She's alive!"

"Told you she'd make it."

"Did not."

"Either way she's alive."

"Give her space!"

The boys surrounded her.

Ralph squeezed his hands between them and tried to spread out the circle around her to give her air.

Piggy was pushed back with the crowd, trying to take a glimpse himself but having difficulty doing so.

Simon stayed just outside of the circle with Samneric, standing up tall enough to see the girl.

Roger stood by a far off tree.

Jack stood in the circle but nobody came too near him.

"Remi!" Emily was the first to run by her side, followed by Lilly.

Remi squirmed in her place, her sister's voice? She could hear her sister's voice.

"Wake up!"

Lilly? That was Lilly's voice.

Her eyelids batted lightly, she could see blurry colors of flesh and green. She released a tiny groan and the group jerked with excitement and worry as she did.

Ralph shook his head after her doze back to unconsciousness and pulled his hands between the littluns, pushing the whole circle further away from the sleeping girl. "Come on, guys."

Jack spoke nothing throughout the entire scene. He started thinking. Maybe they'd forgotten that he was the one that brought this exciting find! He would dare not let that happen and so he spoke up.

"All right, then." He took a step closer to the girl, which he could do without having to pull anybody aside, since nobody stood too near him to begin with. "I'll get her to wake up."

He kneeled by her on one knee and hovered close to her. "Hey."

She moved a bit, she could hear someone else now.

"Hey, wake up."

Someone's voice.

"Wake up."

A real nagging voice.

Her eyes batted open once more.

"She's awake!" Ralph lit up.

Jack smirked and stood up with his hands on his hips gallantly.

Ralph took over his spot and stood over Remi as her eyes opened.

She saw…

First, a sky made completely out of leaves, the entire area was covered with green. Then her focus adjusted to the circle of boys around her. Then the face before hers that clearly belonged to an angel. A sort of messy angel but still an angel, no doubt.

No doubt the nagging voice was not his.

Who was the nagging voice who woke her? She remembered hearing him speak while she was in the waters. Before further inspection of discovering her savior,

Emily threw the angel aside and shook her sister's shoulders. "Can ya breath? What's wrong? Why aren't ya talking?"

Remi held her head and sat up, the circle took a step back.

"This isn't the middle of the ocean." She murmured.

"No, it's an island." Lilly stepped in with her hands behind her back sophisticatedly. She was a stuck up 12 year old.

Lilly had the exterior of a child. Her eyes were round seeds of a dark brownish moss green. She always insisted on having her hair cut neatly and manageably, not at all like her sister Remi's childish locks or Emily's long black hair. No, she had her blonde hair cut even with her chin in a neat style.

Still, Remi smiled at Lilly's stuck up attitude. The accident didn't taint Lilly much. How about Emily?

Emily sighed of relief and fell backwards on her bum, shaking her head with her hand on her face. She was the oldest and was held responsible of the two since they were little, a difficult task. Considering how much of a short fuse she has for children- or any living thing for that matter.

She was older by a year from Remi (though it felt like 10 years) which meant she was sixteen. And as her personality was, her exterior was pleasant and quite wild, being a rebel since birth. Her face was slim and well framed and her eyes were an established pair of hazel headlights. And her hair, a long mop of raven black that swept over her right eye while the rest of it was tied up with an orange rubber.

Remi took her eyes her sister for a moment and glanced at the boys around them.

The youngest ones looked about nine maybe twelve. The oldest ones looked about sixteen or fifteen. They all, however, were covered in a recognizable amount of dirt and all their hair was either to their shoulders or messily cut by what looked like a sharpened stone.

Remi thought for a moment what country they might have landed on. She remembered Lilly saying something about an island. She had to work her way around that, maybe the Philippines? But all these boys were Caucasian and they spoke with a British accent. The more thought she put into it, the most lost she got.

"Where are we again?" Remi spoke.

"Not Illinois, that's for sure." Emily remarked, comparing their home to the unfamiliar new place.

Ralph debated whether or not to take position on the question but explaining the situation seemed too much of a tricky task. How could he tell them they were stuck on an island that has seen no plane since four years? Besides, he thought, the tiny blonde one would figure it out soon and tell her sisters. He didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

"How long have all of you been stuck here?" Lilly turned around and faced the circle of boys.

Wait, stuck here? Remi pondered what that might mean.

Sam and Eric exchanged glances at each other worriedly, it wasn't exactly the best news to share with a young lady.

"What year is it?" Piggy pulled his specs up to his eyes.

"That's a weird question to ask." Emily spoke with no comedy.

Remi answered, not having to recall the last time she saw a calendar. "It's August, 1960."

The boys turned and whispered at her answer, the whispers became loud exclamations until every boy on the island was talking.

"If it's August 3, I think that's my birthday." Stanley grinned, pleased with the new clue to when this might be, the color of the sky was becoming too boring of a clock.

"We're fifteen?" Sam and Eric exclaimed wide eyed.

Emily stood up. "How long have-."

Roger spoke up without hesitation, lifting his body from against the tree. "Four years."

The sisters began to see what kind of situation they had stumbled into. Lilly was sure and un-doubtful of this misfortune. Emily was disappointed. Remi was awed and unimaginably stubborn about believing the conclusion all the clues pointed to. They couldn't be stranded. It just wasn't possible. She decided to shoot them with questions till new clues arose to mold some other conclusion.

The first question was automatic.

"Where are all the grown ups?"

"It's just us. The pilots and people didn't make it." Bill answered.

"You're all the only ones here?"

"Besides the hornets and pigs." Percival smiled sweetly.

Oh god.

Emily sighed facing the ground. "Shit."

"Well, great. Won't be able to survive in Chicago? Let's hope we have enough luck to survive on a: de-ser-ted is-land." Lilly blasted. "Those pilots were idiots, drove us right into a private Bermuda triangle."

Deserted island. They _were _stuck.

"We won't be going back for a very long time?" Remi thought aloud.

"Try 'forever'." Jack darted from outside the crowd of boys, standing beside Roger with his hands behind his head.

"Jack!" Ralph said.

"It's not _that _bad." Simon knelt down by her and spoke quietly for only Remi to hear. "There's a lake back there." He pointed. "And lots of fruits."

"Simon's right." Piggy knelt as well. "It seems awful but this island isn't half that bad."

Remi sat up and examined the ground with squinted eyes, remembering occurrences before the storm. "I never said good bye."

Emily and Lilly turned to Remi.

There was a silence.

Ralph lit up with an idea. "You all must be hungry."

* * *

"Jump off a cliff."

"Come on, Jack." Ralph and the hunter spoke at a quieter spot in the forest.

"Forget it. Not _my _hunt. My feast just isn't enough to feed an extra three, I'm not giving up my share for a couple of girls who don't know how easy they got it."

"They've got it hard enough. Don't you wish you would have had a bit of slack cut when you first got here, some help from people who knew what was going on?" He fought for Jack's attention. "Well they do, and we are." Ralph's eyes met with Jack and like vibrant, persuasive, gems that belonged to a chief, drove Jack into insanity.

"Fine! A mouth full. That's it."

Ralph still smiled at his answer and turned away to announce the news.

"Give them the hoof!" Jack added but Ralph had already gone.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought for a moment and secretly agreed with himself that he would have let them have the meat either way. Ralph didn't need to ask Jack.

It wasn't so much that he cared for them and felt sympathy, empathy for them.

He had saved one of their lives. It would be a waste to let her starve.

"They said food, right?" Emily said, sitting down on a near by rock that bordered a small fire.

Remi sighed with her chin on her palm. "No amount of food can fix how bad we feel about the situation."

"Well, I don't know about _you._" Emily said.

"Hey, what do you guys normally eat?" Remi bent forward to ask the chubby boy whose name she did not know.

"Well it varies." Piggy nodded.

Remi's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Fruits and meat." Robert answered and Remi's eyelids fell back and so did her posture in disappointment.

Her and her sisters arrived- if you could call it arriving, on a private plane. When stripped of their belongings and doused with ocean water and dirt, the only thing of their past that remained with them was the prolonged exposure to fine luxurious things.

None of them could imagine years let alone a day on an island.

However, Remi thought in silence of how secretly happy she was of landing on the island. She had always been stranded; this was just a more acceptable form of it. She had always been lost, from everyone and everything around her.

Her life had been laid out before her from infancy, she was to attend parties, be present at every day of school, marry money with a wealthy name, and eventually die with nothing to look back on, nothing to admire.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to picture what it would be like to stay at that island. With these boys whose name she did not know. In the middle of no where and stranded. She now felt more than ever how far away she was from the people and things of her childhood.

Her eyes pressed shut and her heart deep and sunken within herself, she was lost inside a nightmare that existed far beyond the island. With nobody to wake her up, transform her thoughts, notice that she was blaring for a bit of freedom.

Whether this island was good news or bad news was something Remi did not know.

As Remi thought, Jack stepped in front of the fire, strolling through the sand as a glowing stature. He raised his arm and signaled them to bring out the already roasted pig.

"The pig, the pig!" The littluns stood up with arms over their heads, running 'round the bigguns who held up the pig over their shoulders.

Lilly cocked an eye brow and her face turned sour.

"So what's this place called?" Emily tilted her head back and took a good look at her surroundings.

The boys paused and cocked their eyebrows at their feet.

"Don't know, really."

"Bill Land!"

"No!"

"It's just the island, I guess." Ralph, shrugged with a coy smile.

"Then the island it is. See, Ralph's the chief here so whatever he says goes." Piggy lifted up his specs to announce, better him tell them than any of the other boys.

Remi smiled at his name, so sophisticated. So ironic given the circumstances. "So is that your name? Ralph?"

He nodded, still with that smile. "Yes, it is."

"What's yer name?" Emily pointed at the quiet boy to her right.

"My name's Simon." He sweetly introduced himself.

"You?" Emily continued down the circle.

"Roger."

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Eric."

Piggy took a deep breath, ready to introduce himself properly with no ridiculous nick name. "My name is—"

"Piggy." All the boys, even Jack and Ralph, took liberty in finishing his sentence.

"Aw, who's trying." Piggy stood up, revealing the rest who recited their names monotone.

The girls nodded, after hearing many of their names, there was just one more difficult name to be heard.

"Psst, Jack." They heard a hoarse voice whisper demandingly followed by a groan from the other person.

The boy from earlier on walked towards them with his eyes lingering to the corners conceitedly and unappreciatively. He halted with a powerful stance.

"I'm guessing: Jack." Lilly rolled her eyes.

He scoffed. "Kids' names. Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew."

Remi laughed at his last name, deciding there was no other word more fun to say. "Merridew!"

Jack lost balance a bit at her mockery.

But before he could speak Samneric offered Lilly the first slab. She thanked them with a snarl.

"I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

The boys were forced into a sudden halt and the hunters looked among each other. The silence was broken once Jack threw his head back and so did the others, they all roared in a wild laughter.

"That's alright, we have fruits." Simon said before standing up and bringing back a few.


End file.
